


Deep Freeze

by HSavinien



Series: Nile and Booker's Field Trips [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Weather, Banished Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Current Events, Gen, Nile hangs out with him anyway, Post-Canon, Texas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Nile and Booker are in Houston, Texas. It's frozen.
Series: Nile and Booker's Field Trips [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911277
Kudos: 18





	Deep Freeze

Nile pulled down her mask to gulp lukewarm water, then tucked it back up over her nose and sanitized her hands. “Right, I’m moving another generator and some fuel. Where’d the wagon go?”

Booker jerked his head toward the back of the garage and went back to adjusting his crampons with one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other. “One of the power companies just announced another controlled outage.”

“What do they mean ‘another’? Most of these places haven’t had power since Monday anyway.”

He shrugged illustratively. “I’m taking handwarmers down the Third Ward. You?”

They were following three different mutual aid groups and trying to balance resources. The groups were struggling for funds and delivery was a problem, considering the lack of infrastructure for road clearing and de-icing. The two immortals had working legs and could shake off frostbite.

“Tell them I got the 612 duplex,” she said. He made an affirmative noise. Nile wrapped her scarf more firmly, tied her dorky (but warm) pompom hat a little more tightly, and pulled her gloves on.

She hoisted the generator into the wagon, piled fuel canisters and bottled water in after it, and headed out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Resources for Texans and places to donate can be found at these links: https://tarnishedtexas.tumblr.com/post/643390828365135872 & https://docs.google.com/document/u/0/d/11GplfTTLRv6yV-2AC6GFw5Gy4izlPdGSay1HdRQcRjQ/mobilebasic
> 
> This fic is followed directly by [More Than What You Can Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542719), but it is not part of the series, as it doesn't involve Nile & Book shenanigans.


End file.
